Travelin Soldier
by MandiLeigh8
Summary: A Spoby songfic oneshot based on the song Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks! Read and review!


**Hey all! I'm back with a new oneshot! This time I'm writing Spoby! This idea was orignally going to be a multi-chapter Ezria based song fic but after a very inspirational talk with my bestie who's bf is currently in basic training I decided to finally get it written and just have it be a oneshot. And becasue my bestie is very similar to Spencer I decided to have this be a Spoby story. I hope y'all love it as much as you love my other stories! And don't worry I'm still working on another Ezria fanfic! Please read and review!**

**Amanda**

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

"Hey, Spencer, can you take this over to table three please?" My co-worker, Elise, asked. I nodded my head and she handed me a plate with a steaming slice of apple pie on it.

The Rosewood Apple Bar and Grille was fairly empty for a Friday night. A few locals sat perched on the bar, gossiping about the latest news they heard or a false rumor going around. I wasn't surprised that people gossiped in public, it _was _Rosewood after all. I had just returned to the counter after delivering the fresh slice of apple pie to a customer when I noticed a man sitting a few seats down. He was young, I guessed probably just a couple of years older than I was. He wore army greens, had messy, dusty-brown hair, a sharp, square chin, and ice blue eyes that stared straight ahead without blinking.

I wove my way around a co-worker and came to a stop in front of this intriguing looking young man.

"Hey there, can I get you something?" I asked, offering the young man a smile which he returned shyly.

"A coffee please, a good talk would do well too. You look like the kind of girl who listens to people."

"Sure. And I get off in ten minutes. I'd love to talk. I know a place we can go."

Fifteen minutes later I sat next to the young man, whose name I'd learned was Toby, on a park bench.

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

Toby, who looked wrecked with sadness, began telling me his story.

"You probably have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I'm waiting for the bus to take me to Philly to catch a plane to Afghanistan. I don't have anyone to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one to you?"

Overcome with surprise at his boldness, yet heartbroken by the fact that he didn't have anyone to write to, I immediately said yes.

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

(Line)

Six months later

I sat crossed legged on my bed, holding one of many letters Toby had written to me since he had departed for Afghanistan. Though distance wasn't on our side, through letters, emails and even rare phone calls Toby and I had grown to care for each other, and finally one day Toby had asked me to be his girlfriend during his second phone call home to me. I'd instantly said yes.

_4/8/12_

_Spencer, _

_ I wish I could be there with you. Just six months left and we can finally be together again. I never imagined the day I first met you at the Grille that our friendship would turn into something more. I am so blessed that you came into my life when you did. Don't worry, I'm coming home soon. I love you Spencer. _

_ Toby_

_ 5/21/12_

_ Toby,_

_I can't wait to kiss you for the first time. Please be safe. I love you too. _

_ P.S Sorry this is so short, I've been busy studying for an exam. Yeah I know, in the middle of summer. But it's for college. _

_ Spencer_

"Spencer, just be careful. You've only met this guy once, you two are practically strangers. And besides, you two are too young for anything serious." My mom, Veronica, reprimanded me one morning while I sat at the breakfast bar, nursing a blackberry smoothie.

"Mom, trust me on this. He is amazing. I've never met a guy like him and I've never felt this way about anyone."

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

_6/1/12_

_ Hey baby,_

_ We were moved yesterday, stationed in a small town in Iran now. Things have been up and down here already. But don't worry about me. When things get rough I think of that first day I met you. I close my eyes and see your gorgeous smile. Don't worry, but I'm not going to be able to write for a while. _

_ Toby_

Toby's letter dated June 1st was the last letter I had received from Toby. It was now August 8th and despite the five letters I had sent over the past two months, I still hadn't gotten a reply. I hoped things were good where Toby was and that he wasn't in danger. No, he told me he was coming home. I just had to remind mysefl of what his last letter had said, "Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while."

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

The following week I was awoken to the doorbell ringing loudly. I quickly realized I was the only one home when the doorbell was still ringing a minute later when I finally trudged downstairs. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and I securely wrapped my pink satin robe around my slim figure as I pulled the door open. My stomach plummeted to the ground when I opened the door to reveal two military officers dressed in army blues standing before me.

"Are you Spencer Hastings?" The man on the left asked me.

"Yes." I choked, my voice breaking.

"Ma'am, we regret to inform you that Toby Cavanaugh was in a combat accident yesterday morning. I'm afraid he didn't make it Miss Hastings."

"No! No . . . no . . . no, please. There has to be some kind of mistake." I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks, my heart thudding fast in my chest as I struggled to take a breath.

"We are very sorry ma'am. A grief counselor can come by if you need someone to talk to." The officer on the right explained, handing me a letter. I was barely able to shake my head as I sank to the floor, my body wreaked with sobs. I'd never cried harder than when the letter said my soldier wasn't coming home.

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home


End file.
